Trixie Esdan
Trixie Esdan is a fanbase character created by Athorment on August 15th 2009, for Rock Band and the direct competence of any Guitar Hero OC. She is the Lead Guitarist of Fantasy Legacy and the principal rival of L Soul and The Twilight Ghosts. Musical Info Favorite Genre: Femme Vocal songs, Nu-Metal, Alternative, Rock. Favorite Song/Band: "Lies", by Evanescence Personality She is rather Spoiled, getting whatever she wants and when she wants it with the power of Money and her father's contacts. She smiles only whenever she is planning something. What she says is done, or else she will work on a way to punish. This is why she does not have any true friends. Story An only child born on a rich family whose life has already been solver, Trixie attends school and other personal tutors because of her strict father. About to learn the family business, she has full access to contacts and uses them for personal vendettas and to achieve what she desires. She is the president of the Best of best students of her school and leader of a small girl-only gang inside it. Her rivalry with L Soul and the Twilight Ghosts starts when she loses a contest against them. Miranda Moizelle discovered she tried to buy the judges and contacted Alvin Thorment, who proved to have even greater influences over Esdan. Relationship with others *Eden Alejando Chaos (Male Vocals) The Last Member to join as the much needed Male vocals. Brother of Irene Chaos, whom he uses for his own goals. Trixie does not like him, but sees he's role as second leader important and easily manipulated, as he is loyal to money. He has a crush on Eva Mirage, but the full band of Twilight Ghosts keep him in line. *Helen Mary Teidget (bassist) Right Hand to Trixie, Helen does what Trixie herself wouldn't. She leaves on her own apartment away from her adopted parents and Esdan pays the bills whenever she needs it. *Irene Chaos (Female Vocals) Younger Sister to Alejandro and "Mascot" of the band. She does what the band asks her to do and is often picked on for amusement. She is Ok with it and wears a maid outfit Trixie told her to just to get her protection. *Jill Phoebe Reyes (Drums) The first Low-class girl to join Fantasy Legacy. Jill is Street smart and always facing problems face-to-face, not intimidated by anything. She admires Trixie and her influences greatly. *Gwen Ompire, "Pikul" (Keyboards) Diabetic with outstanding Piano Skills she decides to add to the band and pays any health issue she has to keep her on her side. Rival... *L Soul, Twilight Ghosts After he beats her in a band contest, she uses her power and riches to make the mirage brothers' lives as hard as possible. She almost succeded, but A. Thorment proved to have even more influences than her. After that moment, whenever they meet both are at a loss of words with their rivalry the strongest. Fun Facts *Trixie's clothing is a modified version of the school uniform she is in. *She has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style. But wether she will make it or not is still subject to vote. Gallery Twilight_Ghosts___Rival_by_athorment.jpg|Rock Band 2 Render Trixie_by_athorment.jpg|Render from Rockband.com Trixie_Jumping_by_athorment.jpg|Jumping reference Fan Artwork Fantasy_Legacy_Initiation_by_BlackCarrot1129.jpg|Initiation by BlackCarrot1129 Category:Fanbase Category:Athorment Category:Twilight Ghosts